Poppies
by SpookshowBabyx
Summary: After Regina stalks off, Emma has doubts as to her safety on the unknown island on which they find themselves. Suggesting she doesn't want to have to explain things to Henry should they go wrong, Emma goes off to search for the Mayor, only to find an ominous fairy has gotten there first. Set in Neverland. SQ.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Ummm... the result of 30 minutes before bed and a bottle of vodka. This is a lead in- I won't say one-shot, as I like to lie in these notes!- to a scene an anon suggested I try and tackle a while back. I've never written a chapter in about 20 minutes before, so not sure how this will read, but figured as I'd done it, I may as well upload it and see what you guys think :) Open to suggestion, and hope you enjoy! Please review!_

* * *

"Whatever, I just think we should have stuck together... You heard what Hook said about this place..."

The pirate looks up as his name falls from the blonde's lips, but she doesn't even spare him a glance; her attention focused on Mary Margaret.

Charming stands at his bride's side, but takes minimal offence to the way the Sheriff directs her words almost solely towards Snow. Enough time- and conversation with the schoolteacher- has passed that he understands that Emma doesn't so much_ blank_ him, as much as not have a_ clue_ how to deal with him being a part of such conversations. He and Snow are her parents, but, for the _blonde_, she has still to shake off the veil of seeing them as Mary Margaret and David, and, whereas she trusts her housemate regardless of her guise, she has yet to warm to him in the same way.

He has desisted trying to hold her to him with this realisation.

Save for pulling her from an untimely death at the wrath of the sea not a couple of days ago.

"I understand, Emma, but right now we need to continue searching for Henry... Regina can look after herself..."

Snow insists with diminishing patience; Regina's slap to her face still fresh in her memory.

_And that's not all... In the madness of what has come to pass, are we just to forget that the woman attempted to poison you? That she tried- failed, but tried- to kill you on several occasions? After all this time, such things have yet to be addressed... In fact... It's sometimes as though you almost seem to seek her out!_

But she says none of this. It is simply something she has come to accept, and ask of her husband to do the same.

She supposes she can understand it...

...In a _way_...

Ever since the curse has broken, Emma has clung firmly to some sort of bond- be it negative or naively positive- with the bothersome brunette, and, in way, it makes sense, as it is with Regina that she had endured the most realistic of relationships while the rest of them had remained blind to the truth.

Regina is the Emma's normality.

That... And there seems to be some inexplicable sense of camaraderie that has been building between the two over the past couple of days.

Before the brunette took her leave.

Before the Queen deserted them.

"I know that, but what if it's what he wants?"

"Who?"

"Pan. What if he_ wants_ us to split up, because it's the easiest way to eliminate us?"

"I wouldn't fret, love, Pan_ gave_ you that map, didn't he? He still has a game to play, Emma... We're no fun to him dead..."

The pirate growls from the shadows; lent against the unforgiving stone face of a cliff as he idly winds a vine of ivy around the sharp curve of his hook.

The Sheriff frowns, but her father nods in begrudged agreement.

"She was pitting you against us, Emma, and she was fighting a losing battle. Regina will be fine. Of _all_ of us she's best equipped to deal with Pan and his boys, and for now, we need to save Henry... We're not going to leave this island without her if we can help it, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

The blonde's frown deepens. She imagines David is sincere in what he says- at least he _believes_ that he is- and that her parents- the fucking Charmings- are _indeed_ unlikely to wish to leave a fallen man- or woman- behind. What concerns her is how little they know about their antagonist, and how ominous the landscape that surrounds them has become. She may find the Mayor to be a handful, but at least she knows what she's_ getting_ with Regina.

She hadn't wanted the Wraith to take the Queen.

And nor, now, does she wish for Regina to fall prey to any unforeseen dangers on this godforsaken island.

For one, she understands that enough has changed to mean that Henry would no more forgive her if she allowed such a thing to happen, then he would have forgiven the brunette should she have failed to pull Mary Margaret and herself from the well.

For another... She's grown accustomed to having Regina around.

Snapping at her.

Dismissing her.

Aiding her.

"And what am I supposed to tell Henry if something bad happens?"

"It _won't_, Emma!"

Snow proffers earnestly; her eyes flickering to the comfort of the tents lined up neatly by a dwindling fire.

"I can't risk that... For Henry's sake...Look, I'll be back in a little bit; I'm going to take one last look around to see if I can find her..."

She shucks on her sword before the others can stop her and stalks towards the militant line of shrubbery that bars the way. Several adverse opinions come from behind, but she takes care not to address them or acknowledge their existence. She doesn't _want_ to argue with her parents, and she doesn't want to engage Hook in the obscure... Whatever it is... That they have going on between them. She doesn't want a companion on her search, and not just because of the way her brain is wired to find such a feat of companionship and care undesirable... The others have made their thoughts quite clear, and she doesn't want to listen to them any longer.

Sure, with Regina playing company on this strange excursion it had been trying.

But it had been preferable to _this_.

Pushing aside the cloying leaves that play her setting, she disappears into the heavy musk of the jungle with an absent prayer to any interested deity that her sense of direction will be adequate to lead her back to camp when the time comes.

* * *

Looping coarse vines around slender wrists and securing her ties, the disgraced fairy sits back and admires her handiwork.

She feels oddly smug, but, with the anger and cunning that have led her to momentarily overthrow the Evil Queen, she is also subject to another feeling...

Confusion.

Truth be told, it had shaken her to find herself back in the company of Regina after all that had come to pass, and she is wary now of just how to continue on from the tableaux she has instigated upon them.

She had been surprised when she had taken it upon herself to follow the brunette once learning of her presence on the island, to find that the darker woman hadn't been travelling alone. True, her interactions with _three_ of her companions had been brisk and snide, and entirely true to form, so far as Tinkerbell had been concerned... But with the blonde?

Well... With the rather brutish blonde that accompanies the strange party of newcomers, the Queen had seemed a little more tactful and- hard to believe- friendly. They had murmured to and confided within one another several times that the fairy had seen, and each had seemed reluctant to let the other fall prey to Pan's tricks in an way that had almost suggested a sense of caring...

"No... Not caring... Not from_ you_... I know your _true_ heart, Regina... And there is no space for such a thing..."

So who, then, is the oddly clad young woman to whom the Queen has shown several moments of kindness?

Her idle pondering is cut short, as, all of a sudden, the tranquility that casts its hazy grace over the cave in which she resides is broken by the snap of a branch lying on the forest floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Thank you guys for your reviews so far; in all honesty, I woke up and had forgotten I'd even written anything, so that was a surprise! Today also entailed a whole lot of sitting around and waiting for a tow truck, so, I know I hadn't really made it clear whether this was being continued, but, evidently it is, as this all came scrawling out on a piece of paper while waiting! Hope you enjoy! Please review! :)_

* * *

"Who's there?

The fairy calls out with purposeful authority. True, she has succumbed to a life lower than any she had conceived of in her naive youth, but she is regarded with a certain amount of respect in this oddest of settings; having shown Neverland's prepubescent leader her hand in loyalty on several occasions in the past.

"Answer me!"

Louder now, and she rises from her perch upon one of the moss-laden rocks to stalk towards the opening of the cave. She is rewarded no verbal answer, but the telling sound of snapping twigs and crunching leaves grows undoubtedly closer.

Squaring herself up, Tinkerbell places a hand warily on the hilt of the dagger sheathed at her waist. It would be unusual for one of the Lost Boys to seek her out, but stranger still for them to negate to make themselves known. As such, she suspects that her visitor must be one of the strangers the Queen brought with her.

Well... Not_ all_ strangers... Hook she recognises, but this in no way serves to quell the unease she suffers at this moment.

"Show yourself!"

And, finally, her request is obeyed; the sharp blade of a long-sword slashing neatly through the heavy vines of the forrest, before it is succeeded by the curious blonde over whom she had so recently been pondering.

"You..."

She breathes with a frown, emerald-flecked blue eyes darting over her new arrival shrewdly.

Up close- and without the distorting veil of the bushes- she is surprised to discover that the woman in question is quite a bit older than she'd imagined her to be; girlishly long hair providing a misleading sense of youth. That said, she finds her previous assessment of the blonde as 'brutish' to be ill-suited also; sharp features surprisingly open, and green eyes wide and weary.

"And _you_..."

Emma replies; frowning as she lowers her sword.

It doesn't escape the fairy's attention that the weapon never completely makes its full descent.

"You know who I am?"

Tinkerbell inquires cagily; not imagining their story would have been one that the Queen would be anxious to share.

"Tinkerbell?"

"... How can it be that you would know my name?... Did the pirate speak of me?"

"..._Everyone_ in the world I come from knows your name..."

"Impossible!"

"... Yet true... Turns out not a whole lot is as impossible as you'd think..."

The blonde shrugs; eyes narrowing as her attention falls upon the other woman's lazy grip on her dagger. Following the direction of Emma's gaze, Tink withdraws her hand slowly; showing her unwanted visitor her palm in a weary display of momentary truce.

"Well... However you came by the information, you know who _I_ am... But _I_ don't know you...?"

"...Emma..."

The younger woman offers eventually after a moment's hesitation, but this exchange of pleasantries does little to alter her defensive stance.

"Well... What can I do for you, Emma?"

"I'm looking for someone... A... Umm, a friend, I guess. She's walked off and I'm worried about her... This place isn't exactly Disney Land."

"...A friend?"

"Of sorts... Have you seen anyone come by here?"

"... Just you..."

The fairy responds with a shrug; taking a small step back so that she stands directly before the mouth of the cave. The movement is odd, and catches the Sheriff's eye, but it is the behaviour of one with their guard well raised, and this in itself strikes Emma as a little hypocritical to begin questioning.

"Right... Well... If you see anything..."

"I will let your 'friend' know that she has acquired a search party."

Tinkerbell offers with a small note of sass that has her guest struggling to suppress a glower.

"Just tell her we're much more likely to find... What we're looking for, if we stick together."

"What_ are_ you looking for?"

The fairy's eyes sparkle as the younger woman tenses up immediately; her sword swiftly rising to half-mast.

"Look... No offence... But-"

"-You don't know me..."

"Right."

Shrugging to show that she possesses no hurt feelings, Tink gives a small start as she catches a low rustling of leaves from behind her. Smiling wryly at Emma, she opens out her hands in defeat and begins to turn for the cave.

"Well, I'll keep an eye out, Emma. If I see anyone; I'll let them know they're wanted."

"...Needed."

"Excuse me?"

"Needed... Not want-... Just tell them to get their ass back to camp!"

"...As you wish..."

"You'll know her if you see her; slim, brunette... Attractive... Looks entirely out of place here, and will probably be walking around like this:"

The blonde pulls herself up to her full height and adopts an obscure stance of regality as she sniffs disdainfully down at the mulch beneath her boots.

The fairy suppresses a giggle; imagining Regina would make swift work of this curious young woman should she ever play witness to such an impersonation.

Not that she plans on the brunette's wrath being something to fear for too much longer.

"I'll bear that in mind."

"... Thanks..."

"Take care of yourself, Emma."

"Always do."

The Sheriff replies with a roughness that has Tink inwardly rolling her eyes. She has seen those like this woman before- such mannerisms common in many of the boys Pan brings to the island- and knows that more often than not they are nothing but a cloak for fear. Raising her hand in a gesture of farewell, she turns to disappear into the depths of the cave, before Emma calls after her once more.

"Wait..."

"Yes?"

"... Can you... I mean... Are you really a fairy? Can you fly?"

Regarding the blonde levelly, Tinkerbell holds her curious gaze cooly, before sniffing in a way that reminds the younger woman oddly of the woman she seeks, and inspecting her nails as if for dirt.

"No. I'm not really a fairy. Not anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Read, enjoy, review, you know the drill :)_

* * *

There is a bitterness to the disgraced fairy's tone that causes Emma to frown, but the woman in question turns from her in a way that is so _clearly_ dismissive that she doesn't bother to call her out on it. Glancing back to the narrow scar she has created within the thick vines that wall the clearing in which she stands, she nibbles her at her bottom lip as she tries to decide on a course of action.

She is a little thrown to have engaged in conversation- however terse and brief- with none other than Tinkerbell, for more reasons than just the obscurity of the fact.

Obscurity is something she has learnt to handle.

She simply hadn't imagined she'd cross paths with any but Pan or his boys.

Telling herself that she should find _relief_ in the fact that her excursion away from the camp has led her to little trouble, she sheaths her sword back between her shoulder-blades and scuffs at some of the dry leaves that lie at her feet.

She supposes she should head back to the others as her search has been entirely fruitless, but, as she stalks back through the ominous snarls of the undergrowth, she finds herself thinking again and agin on the peculiar conversation instigated by the Queen not too long ago.

Regina had wanted them to go on without her- something which she herself had vehemently refused- upon mention of the fairy... She had warned them that while in her presence, it would be unlikely that they would find help, or get what they wanted... Mentioning a history with the legendary 'Tinkerbell'.

Emma frowns; hissing as a thorn drags cruelly against her hand. She inspects the flesh nervously- Hook's warning as to the danger of the local vegetation suddenly springing to mind- but it is just a small mark, and the culprit is a simple thicket of brambles much like any back home.

"Well, even _without_ Regina, she wasn't exactly _helpful._.."

She mutters as she journeys on with a little more care.

"Surely- in a land overrun by boys- she would have recognised that description, though..."

Climbing up over a fallen log, her brow furrows deeper.

* * *

"Who was that?"

Tinkerbell inquires as she perches back on her deserted rock; sparing the darker woman whose lashes flutter blearily open a stern glance.

"...Wh-at?"

"The blonde girl, Emma; who is she?"

"...Emma?"

Regina frowns; sluggishly assessing her surroundings, and adopting a confused expression when she spies no sign of the woman in question. The fairy pays this little mind, simply studying her with that sharp, yet unnerving gaze.

"Yes. Who is she? And who are the others you brought here? What business do you have in Neverland?"

With the cloudiness that swamps her thoughts lifting slightly, the brunette sniffs irritably, glancing down at the crude bindings that keep her wrists tightly pressed together, and finding herself unsurprised when she is unable to command their release. Glancing back up at Tink, she moves carefully so that she sits up; regarding the paler woman with a bored glower that says more than her words do of what she thinks of her current predicament.

"I'm looking for someone- my son- Emma and her parents are simply unwanted baggage weighing me down in this task..."

"And the pirate? Hook is travelling with you also. How do you know him?"

"An old acquaintance of mine, but, his only part to play within this _current_ fiasco is a pathetic pining after the fair Swan."

"Swan?"

"Miss Swan- Emma- but suffice to say that the entire situation is most tiresome."

"I can well imagine."

"Indeed. She spares him no real interest; she's merely confused and cripplingly hopeful at any display of camaraderie, though, of course, she strives to hide such a thing..."

"... I meant more that you would find the company of the pirate and the others tiresome..."

"Oh... Yes, well, quite."

Regina snaps irritably, holding her wrists out to the blonde who continues to study her shrewdly.

"What is the meaning of this? Untie me."

"... You can't just 'magic' your way free?"

"... No... But then you_ know_ this already... You are the culprit..."

Tink nods in agreement- squaring her shoulders- and the darker woman narrows her eyes as she takes a moment to assess the situation.

"You knocked me out and dragged me here... Not by magic though... I'm guessing- from the strength and that most _unpleasant_ tingle- poppies?... Why?"

"You insult me with such a question? You wonder_ why_ I might take issue with you trespassing on my land?"

"_Your_ land? Please... I know next to nothing about the boy, but I know enough to rest assured that this is _Pan's_ land, and that _you_ merely inhabit it.. Nice cave, by the way-"

"-Shut your mouth!"

"No... And my query has little to do with past bygones, but rather the fact that you would use poppies rather than fairy dust to do your bidding at all?"

"_Past bygones_?... A rather casual way of wording what you did to me!"

"What, asking you to leave after you attempted to meddle in my affairs-"

"-I was trying to help! I was trying to make your life _better_! To help you find your true love-"

"-And you failed!"

"_No!_ You never went in! You never even tried! I led you to him and you gave in to fear! I've gone over it again and again in my head, and that's the _only_ explanation I can think of! You were a _coward_... And it cost me my wings..."

The fairy growls angrily; baring down on the brunette who regards her with an unreadable expression.

"You lost your magic...?"

Regina breathes quietly in comprehension, and she lets out an irritable noise of disagreement as Tinkerbell pulls her roughly to her feet. She struggles to decide whether to side with fear or anger in her current position; the first not being an emotion that comes naturally to her, but she doesn't suppose she finds herself drugged and bound on a regular basis either.

"You_ ruined_ me..."

And with that, she understands that the correct response to her predicament would be fear; the blonde plucking a dagger from her side and brandishing it not with warning, but with intent.

"I did nothing of the sort... I didn't_ ask_ for your help, and you were_ foolish_ to try and offer it! You_ knew_ who I was!"

"I saw _good_ in you... I wanted to give you a chance to be something_ else_! I-"

"-Don't be a martyr!... I didn't _need_ a chance... My true love is dead, and there is nothing you could have done to change that!"

"... You could have had more than_ one_, Regina... Could have done... But it's too late for that now... There is too much darkness in you to allow for such a thing... You are nothing but hate!"

"You know nothing about my life, moth!"

The brunette goads, eyes flashing in the darkness as the crude point to the fairy's blade lightly caresses her flesh. Her breathing coming a little quicker now; she takes care to remain motionless as the blonde moves in towards her so that they stand nose to nose. She is curiously reminded of _another_ blonde as the tension rises and they stand unnaturally close to one another, and the thought causes her to smirk a little; something that goes down sourly with her current company.

"You find this _funny_?! You think I'm just messing around? Do you know what the tip of this dagger is dipped in?"

"I'm going to guess that it's dipped in dreamshade... And I don't find this to be amusing, but rather dreadfully contrived... Look at you... So angry, so full of the hate you claim embodies me... If you want revenge, Tink-"

The fairy's eyes shoot open as the Queen plunges a hand into the depths of her own chest without warning, and extracts the eerily glowing vessel of her heart in order to proffer it up between them

"-Then take it _properly_... If you're going to do it..._ Do_ it... But I warn you; your actions will take a toll on your own heart, and your need for vengeance will have it turning just as withered, and just as black as what you see before you now..."

"... Are you pleading with me?"

"Not at all... I'm offering you a choice... Take it if you must..."

She growls, but her expression reads of thinly veiled apprehension, and Tink hesitates as she keeps her tainted blade pressed to delicate flesh.

"You're tricking me!"

She challenges, stepping in even closer so that she is pressed flush with the brunette who lets out an involuntary murmur of disquiet as the cool metal of the dagger digs into the vulnerable hollow of her throat a little deeper.

To fall victim to the mercy of dreamshade would be a cruel fate indeed.

"N-no! I-"

But the fairy hisses at her to hush; plucking the slowly thrumming heart from the darker woman's fingers and contemplating it carefully as she keeps Regina prone against the wall. Squeezing it as a test of the power it holds over the brunette, her eyes shimmer as the latter makes a choked noise that speaks quite clearly of pain.

"Do you see what I have become because of you? What you turned me into?!"

A harder squeeze now, and the Queen's sooty lashes become salted with tears as her hands form fists against the rock.

"Don't_ toy_ with it..."

She croaks with admirable irritability despite the clench to her jaw, and Tinkerbell shakes her head, digging her nails in once again to send the darker woman sinking to her knees.

"_You_ don't get a say... We're not doing this _your_ way... We're-"

"'No. You're going to do it _mine_..."

Comes a low warning from behind them, and the fairy's eyes widen as the telling point of a blade touches her lightly between the shoulders.

"Step away from her..."

Tink complies slowly; taking a hesitant step backwards as she feels the weapon pressed against her spine move carefully along with her, before turning round cautiously to find herself face to face with the blonde from earlier. Chancing a glance down at the brunette who kneels with her hand pressed to her chest and wary confusion at her brow, the fairy looks back up at Emma with a frown.

"...Seriously... Who _is_ she?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Thanks to a failed delivery, had some extra time this morning while- supposedly- working, so... Voila! Enjoy, and please review! _

* * *

_"__...Seriously... Who _is_ she?"_

Tink's brow furrows, and she takes another step backwards in the hopes that the younger woman will lower her sword. Emma does no such thing; offering the fairy an unforgiving stare as she demands an explanation from the brunette.

"What's going on, Regina?"

"Nothing that concerns _you_, Sheriff... And I'm fine, by the way, thanks for asking."

The Queen huffs as she pushes herself awkwardly to her feet. Her wrists remain bound,but she has managed to garner a little give from the vines with the twist of her hands when she had plucked out her heart, though this does little to appease her irritation at the decided lack of grace her predicament lends her.

The Sheriff rolls her eyes at the darker woman's words, before her gaze falls upon the eery glow emanating from between Tinkerbell's fingers and her mouth opens with slow comprehension.

"Is that..."

"It's mine."

Regina proffers, with an arrogant sniff that should be amusing given the context of their current situation, but the raspy note of pain is still evident in her tone, and the shock of seeing such a thing in the flesh- and not just on the pages of a book- sits heavy on the blonde's brow as she raises her sword a little higher and inquires of the fairy fearfully

"You took her _heart_?!"

Eyeing the damning point of the younger woman's sword warily, Tinkerbell chances a glance at the brunette as she continues to await an answer as to what business the curious blonde before her might have meddling in their conversation. Sighing- and wondering if she is perhaps the _only_ one to feel that the empty cavern of her chest supersedes such pointless niceties- Regina lowers her hands down to hang at her waist and looks from one woman to the other wearily.

"Emma. You said her name yourself."

"That's not what I meant."

"She's-"

"-I'm a pissed off mother... And confused as to why_ Tinkerbell_ is holding a fucking heart! I thought you were one of the good-"

"-You're a mother? ...Your boy was taken by Pan?"

"Yes, Henry, but-"

"-_Henry_?... Henry is your son _also_?"

The fairy frowns, looking to the Queen who snaps at her swiftly

"Not in_ that_ way-"

She rolls her eyes as the Sheriff's cheeks pinken

"-It's complicated."

At this, Emma nods; dipping her blade so that it catches the light filtering in through from the entrance of the cave and draws Tinkerbell's attention once more.

"Never_ mind_ who I am. You-"

"-Oh, but I _do _mind... Strangers and trespassers are not the norm here as it is, but for the Evil Queen to be working alongside another- to share a _child_ with her no less-_ that_ is something I'm having trouble believing..."

"Well, then I don't know what to tell you, as it's the truth"

Emma shrugs

"... And she's not the Evil Queen; she's just _Regina_, and right now, she and I have a common interest, which starts with both of us wanting you to, uh, put that thing back where it came from."

The Sheriff glances at the brunette for confirmation, and the darker woman offers her a raised brow of disdain which belies the small twitch of amusement at her lips.

_'Just' Regina?_

_Charming._

Electing to back the younger woman as the latter proceeds to look a little uncertain of herself, the Queen clears her throat and addresses the fairy irritably.

"If you were going to turn my heart to ash, you would have done so already... You're not a killer... So give it back."

She extends her bound hands to Tinkerbell authoritatively, but the blonde negates to hand over the thrumming vessel in her hand. Glowering at Emma when her disobedience garners her a warning swish of the Sheriff's sword, she snaps at her snidely

"And _you_ have little clue how to hold a sword, despite your attitude... No wonder Hook likes you."

"_Excuse_ me?!"

The Sheriff growls, and Regina sighs as she moves around to stand beside Emma; enough bickering with the younger woman during their tumultuous relationship assuring her that to let the current train of conversation go on uninterrupted will result in nothing but a splitting headache.

"Whether Miss Swan knows how to_ hold_ a sword or not, she knows how to_ use_ one... And you may not be a killer- and I may be suffering the side-effects of the poppies- but _she's_ just about idiotic and unstable enough to actually go _through_ with her jabbed threats... Give me back my heart... Whatever has passed between the two of us, I actually have a_ use_ for it now... I didn't come here for trouble, and I most certainly didn't plan on running into you while here... I- _we-_ want one thing, and while you aren't able to help us as it turns out, you don't need to _hinder_ us either."

"You have a use for it?... The boy... You love him?"

"Of course I do!"

Regina snaps, but, when silence follows her retort, her shoulders slump and she adopts a less combative tone.

"I love him very much... And as such, a lot has changed. For Henry I am trying to do the right thing- the _good_ thing- and right now, he needs me to help him..."

"... If you imagine you'll be able to best_ Pan_ then you're a fool..."

"I don't see what other choice I have."

Sighing, Tinkerbell looks down at the heart sitting delicately in her grasp, before she holds it out to the brunette and mutters

"As you said, this is my chance to be the bigger person... Wait here."

And with that, she stalks off into the shadows; the other women watching her go before glancing at one another.

"Didn't I tell you we'd be better off sticking together?"

Emma grumbles, a little shrilly as her gaze fixes warily on the peculiar glow of the Queen's heart.

"Oh, like you foresaw _this_ happening, Sheriff?"

"Well, no, not this _exact_ situation... But... I thought you'd maybe get into trouble or get hurt or something..."

"What, without_ you_ around to protect me, dear?"

The darker woman sarks snidely, but her eyes glitter as Emma reaches tentatively forward and works apart the knot in the vines binding her wrists; the blonde going to great lengths to avoid touching the curious vessel the Queen holds in her left hand.

"Well, clearly you _need_ protecting."

The blonde growls irritably, and Regina sighs and cordially hides a small smile.

"I had everything under control."

She assures the Sheriff airily; smirking as green eyes dart away warily as restores her heart to its original place.

"...Does it... Does it hurt when you do... That?"

"Would you like me to show you?"

The darker woman responds cattily, and the blonde crosses her arms swiftly over the soft swell of her bosom with much less nonchalance than she would have liked. Smirk softening into a smile as she massages her wrists gently; Regina calls for truce.

"...No, it doesn't hurt. 'Heat' is probably the most accurate description of the sensation. It only hurts if harm is intended."

"Like Tinkerbell just-"

"-She and I have a long history, Sheriff... She... Well, she is unable to help us, and it is through some of _my_ actions that she no longer possesses her wings, nor her magic."

"Oh, I can help you in other ways..."

Comes an echoed response as the fairy sidles back into view. She shoulders a small knapsack, and holds her hands up when the blonde instantly raises her blade.

"Put it away, dear."

The Queen murmurs quietly; her hand closing lightly over the younger woman's as she guides Emma's sword back down.

Regarding Regina with a measured look, before glancing back at Tink warily, the Sheriff does as she's told and slowly slides the sword back into its sheath with a sigh.

"How do you mean? Help us how?"

The Queen asks of the fairy, her brow furrowed in question.

"You don't know the island. I do."

"You're going to help us?"

Emma challenges distrustfully.

"To a point. Your business is your own, and I have no intention to put myself at any risk for your boy... But nor do I wish for him to suffer. Helping people is what I do- what I once did- and from what I have seen, you need all the help you can get."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_Still have no clue where this is going, but it's enjoyable to write, so I hope you enjoy reading it :) Please comment :D_

* * *

"Is she always like this?"

The fairy inquires with a tilt of her jaw towards the Sheriff who trudges up ahead; wielding her sword to slash violently at any unfortunate wildlife in their path. Regina sighs, but adopts a small smirk; shaking her head as she catches a low, hissed expletive as it makes its way back to them.

"Oh, you don't know the_ half_ of it..."

Rolling her eyes as she watches Emma sheath her sword and continue on with her arms moodily folded across her chest, she adopts a less disdainful tone and turns to Tink with a shrug.

"She doesn't like being caught out... The fact that we can't find camp is neither something she wants to admit nor acknowledge, as she has already decided to shoulder the blame... As you can see, she's taking it_ fabulously_ well."

A sharp crack as the blonde raises a fist and breaks through a low-hanging fork of twigs unnecessarily. The Fairy sighs; pulling a flask out of the fraying satchel she shoulders and proffering it to the brunette.

"Just water, Regina, I assure you... And it's not your friend; it's the island. Places and people have a way of getting lost out here... That map she keeps muttering down at isn't going to help her find the rest of your camp..."

"Yes, I'd figured it was either that, or Miss Swan just being entirely useless... Either option seemed viable... Still, if you feel you want to tell her to stop doing something- _anything_- with little point, then be my guest."

"... She's_ your_ friend!"

"She's not my _friend,_ she's my... Emma. She's Emma... And telling her to desist with a doomed endeavour would be nothing but a waste of breath."

Regardless, the Queen takes the flask from her peculiar companion and quickens her pace to fall into step beside the Sheriff; sighing when the blonde pays her no notice.

"Tink says the map won't help and that we should wait until nightfall to use the stars..."

"Mmm."

"... But then, what would _she_ know? She's only lived on the island for the last few years..."

"Hm."

"And why _would_ we try something other than storming through thickets and forest when it's _clearly_ going so well?"

"Are you done?"

"Are _you_?"

"Camp was less than a mile away; we must have just taken a wrong turn somewhere."

"My dear, I believe we've taken all the turns_ available_ to us at this point... What do we have to lose by listening to a viable guide when the stars will be out in a matter of hours?"

"It's dark right now! This whole shit-hole is dark! And not a goddamn star in sight!"

"Your observational skills are truly impeccable, Miss Swan, but I doubt your ex whittled a series of holes into a coconut for the pure joy of it..."

A low growl at this which the brunette fails to decipher, but she doubts she's missing much. Paying the younger woman's glowering little mind, she holds out the canteen that sloshes with water amiably and rolls her eyes when Emma ignores her offering.

"Just take it; I'm sure you can manage drinking and moodiness at the same time given your expertise in both areas."

"I'm not in a mood!"

"Punching shrubbery is just a general past time then, is it, dear?"

"It was in the way..."

"Perhaps if you gained several hundred pounds and a couple of inches."

"Shut up."

Regina frowns, but doesn't rise to the bait, and after a couple more seconds of irritable stomping, the blonde takes the flask from her with a defeated sigh. She wrinkles her nose at the flat taste of the water it yields.

"You know, I think Hook had the right idea; at least rum doesn't go stagnant."

"I'm not sure _anything_ involving Hook and rum is a good idea, especially where_ you're_ concerned."

The Queen sniffs, and the Sheriff turns to her with a scowl.

"What does _that_ mean?"

"That- while you seem to _strive_ to irk me- you are not _completely_ moronic, and I carry more faith in _your_ judgement than the Pirate's... Add a little liquor though, and who knows... I'd rather you save the culmination of the tension between you two until _after_ we find my son, though, if it's all the same to you."

"Tension? There's no _tension_-"

"-Oh please; if the looks that man gave you were any _more_ heated you'd be-"

"-They're not _heated_! We-"

"-And as for what happened below deck before you two came rushing up when the mermaids struck, I'd really rather not even _begin_ to-"

"-He was giving me his sword!"

"... You'll have to forgive me; I'm lacking in fluency of your generation's euphemisms..."

This garners her an ill-hidden snort of laughter, before the Sheriff regards her caustically.

"You have it _so_ wrong, Regina..."

"Just make sure you're at least out of earshot of the camp, Sheriff."

Smirking as this receives an irritable scowl and low muttering, Regina drops the matter as she catches Neal's name murmured under the younger woman's breath. Pursing her lips a little uncomfortably, she offers momentary silence in place of an apology; supposing her jesting at the blonde's expense may be a little too snide given her son's father's recent death. She is glad when Emma opts for a new subject, and smirks once more at the blonde's childishly surly tone.

"Tell you one thing, though; the next time we end up taking a trip to another land, I'm packing a bag... Soap and snacks... That's what this place needs."

"Your mo- Mary Margaret packed one, or so I thought?"

"She packed sweaters and a first aid kit."

"... Well, both seem like sensible-"

"-She'd have had room for a packet of wet wipes and some chips if she'd loosened the _straps_ a little."

"Ah... Clearly a novice; putting her grandson before salted junk food."

Emma glares at her, and the brunette shrugs; fully aware that if not for the intermittent time trying to find a way to get to Neverland allowing them a chance to grab a few things from home, the blonde would have made the journey without a scrap of clothing on her back in order to get to their son, just as she would herself.

She blushes lightly at this obscure thought, and pushes it away abruptly.

"You know I didn't mean-... Whatever..."

"...I realise Henry comes before your stomach, dear, even if only just. I was merely joking."

"Huh... Didn't know you did that."

"A rarity, Sheriff, I can assure you."

"Lucky me."

Dark eyes flash irritably at the low rasp of sarcasm that laces the younger woman's words, while cool green glitters impishly. Turning to offer the Queen a wry grin- negating to dwell on the fact that, once again, Regina has served to make her feel a little more at ease as they tease one another snidely- she adopts a frown as she looks the older woman up and down critically.

"How the hell do _you_ still look so immaculate, anyway? You didn't even _bring_ anything!"

Offering up a theatrical sigh to hide the fact that Emma's words have her feeling really rather smug, the brunette plucks a tube of lipstick from her jacket and holds it up in her palm for the blonde to see.

"A happy accident, dear. Other than that, I've merely refrained from traipsing quite so carelessly through the undergrowth, nor did I deem it a good idea to take a dip in the ocean so that my parents would pay attention to me."

"You were all going fucking nuts! I _had_ to do that! I was trying to help!"

"Ah yes, _that_ must have been what that feeling was when looking down at the idiot who jumped from a wrecking ship only to be hit round the back of the head by flying debris and put us all in danger when then having to rescue her; _gratitude_."

"You know what? Bite me, Regina."

"I think not; I don't know _where_ you've been."

Rolling her eyes, Emma casts a glance behind them at the fairy that has her own sharp gaze cast up at the slow blossoming stars, before turning back the the brunette and dropping her bickering 'two-man show' act.

"So what_ did_ happen between you two, anyway?"

"...I cost Tink her wings... Not through malice, mind... Not _everything_ in my past was interwoven with evil-"

"-Never said it_ was_."

"Yes... Well... When I was forced to live within Snow's castle and play wife to her father, I suffered from a deep depression brought on by this fact. As a fairy, Tinkerbell was able to hone in on my unhappiness and seek me out. She proffered me a better life... A 'chance', if you will... To do this, she acquired some fairy dust, but she was wrong to do so, and when her quest to aid me failed- when I refused her help- she was stripped of her wings and of her power... What you see now is what's left."

Peering back once more to study the oblivious young woman that stalks in their wake, Emma raises an eyebrow and offers lightly

"She looks okay to me."

"... I meant her_ temperament_ not her aesthetics-"

Regina hisses irritably

"-I was referring to the fact that she deemed it fit to _drug_ me and_ bind_ me."

"Oh... So... How come you refused her help? What was she-"

"-_ Honestly_, Miss Swan, must you make _everything_ your personal business?"

"... If I_ hadn't_ made this my business, you could have had your_ heart_ crushed..."

"You saw for yourself she lacked the will to actually go_ through_ with such a thing."

"Fine... But you'd still be bound up and at her mercy."

Emma gripes; in no way looking for an overt display of gratitude from the darker woman, but a little perturbed to have recent events _entirely_ ignored. Catching the small note of offence shadowing the Sheriff's tone, Regina sighs and elaborates wearily.

"...She offered me a chance at True Love..."

"She did? You mean... You and her?"

"What?!_ No!_ Of _course_ not!"

The Queen snaps; her cheeks rouging delicately as she is caught off guard by the insinuation. The blonde simply shrugs, and the Mayor gathers herself and continues a little distractedly

"No. There was a man with a tattoo on his wrist that was supposedly my destined soulmate. She led me to him."

"...Huh..."

"What's that supposed to mean? What's 'huh'?"

Regina inquires; disgruntled by the small smile that graces pale lips.

"You just don't strike me as someone that'd run with people with body art."

"Says the woman with a poorly executed flower out for all to see..."

"Hmm, I was unaware _I_ was your type?"

Emma jokes dryly, and the brunette purses her lips as she reiterates her wording and mutters disdainfully that- unlike the blonde- she isn't one to_ involve_ herself with all those in her social circle.

She supposes it's a sign of the times when all this garners her is a low 'oh, please' as the Sheriff attempts to work her fingers through the tangles in her childishly long hair.

"Yes, well... Much like _another_ irksome young woman I know... She meddled where it wasn't appreciated."

"You didn't like him?"

"... I didn't go after him."

"Oh... How come?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_I'm thinking of changing the name of this fic to 'Swan Queen; a series of inane, erotically charged conversations' for lack of any actual plot. Things are sufficiently shitty at the moment, so this will either mean many updates or very few- at the moment it's looking like many. If I disappear though, fear not, I will be back when things get sorted. I hope you enjoy this instalment, and it always makes my day to receive reviews, so, uh... You know... *hint hint* :)_

* * *

_"... I didn't go after him."_

_"Oh... How come?"_

Regina sighs, offering Emma a perturbed glance and theatrical shake of her head.

"Honestly, dear, for one so stoic and reserved, you're rather inquisitive when it comes to the affairs of others."

The blonde shrugs, taking another sip from the canteen and showing her tongue in distaste, before continuing on in a tone that begs for truce from the Queen's sultry glower.

"I'm not about to_ beat_ it out of you, I just... I mean, what_ else_ are we going to talk about? I'm just curious is all, it's not like I'm going to hold it against you... I have a feeling that out of the two of us, my own romantic- to use the loosest form of the term- escapades are probably quite a bit more questionable, and as you just said yourself; I'm not really one to_ gossip_... That said, I will repeat my former lament that I'm going to have to wash down your tragic tale with stale water."

Offering her feet a begrudging smirk, the Mayor tosses her hair back and shoots Emma a cruel grin.

"Alas, you are stuck with a Queen and not your Pirate."

"He's not _my_ Pirate... Though right now I know who I'd_ rather_ be stuck with..."

The blonde mutters moodily, and Regina plucks the canteen from slender fingers and takes a sip for herself.

"Mmm... Much less taxing a conversation with Hook, I imagine, paired with the occasional groping. I do apologise for the disappointment you must be feeling at this very moment."

"Quit stalling, Madame Mayor... And anyway; _you_ should be so lucky..."

Regina sniffs irritably in response.

"Really, dear? To be _perfectly_ honest, I've spent the last couple of days trying to figure out what on_ earth_ he sees in you."

"Want to cop a feel and find out?"

The Sheriff growls caustically; sharp white teeth flashing dangerously, and the older woman chuckles with dark amusement before handing back the flask.

"I'd really- _really_- rather not."

Emma rolls her eyes and kicks at a litter of small pebbles that crest a sharp turn to the right. Taking a swig from the canteen in her hand, she raises an eyebrow and looks to Regina with perplexed astonishment. The brunette shrugs as though bored, and chides airily

"I was growing bored of your childish whining."

Smirking, Emma takes a deeper sip, her voice husky with liquor when she continues.

"I should complain to you more often..."

"Oh, you _more_ than fulfil your quota, Miss Swan, and besides, I am the Mayor; seeing to the needs of the people is what I do."

"...Riiiiight..."

"You know, I can_ just_ as easily change your newfound spoils _back_, dear... And I'm not just bound to water..."

The darker woman warns irritably; her mood in no way lightening when the blonde flashes her an impish grin.

"Oh, cool your shit... We both know you're trying to get me drunk."

Emma winks, and the Mayor sniffs and pinches the bridge of her nose- as if suffering a sudden migraine- in agitation. She has spent enough time since the breaking of the curse in the company of the blonde to know that- despite her casual anger at the very existence of the world and all those whom inhabit it- Emma's ways and sentiments can be queerly playful in a disconcertingly flirtatious manner. It is a phenomenon that had first caught her attention whilst trying to drown out the inane chatter of the Sheriff and the Waitress- impatiently perched on a stool in the Diner waiting for Henry to finish school- to find that the sheer depravity and ludicrously crass insinuations infiltrating her personal space had rendered such a task impossible.

Indeed, she had escaped crude, luminescent lighting ten minutes later with an uncharacteristic blush blooming at her cheeks and several unwarranted- _and unwanted_- images in her head.

Deciding on the course of action she has found suits both of them best when dealing with Emma, she simply ignores her until a fresh topic of conversation is proposed.

Well... Recurant in this case.

"So go on then... What happened with your lion guy?"

"... Firstly, he is not my 'lion guy' and, as I have _already_ told you; nothing."

"You weren't curious?"

"... Apprehensive is perhaps a better term, and such a tone of disbelief is rather unjust from a woman whom I imagine has spent her life scoffing at the very _idea_ of any romantic relations not born from liquor, itchy pants and boredom..."

"Itchy pants?!"

The younger woman laughs huskily, and the brunette sighs; wondering- once again- why it should be that she_ continually_ finds herself in the company of idiots.

"Sexually frustrated."

"Ah, I see, what a delightful insight on my life... But it's a fair question, Regina... Don't get me wrong, I've never sat curled up in front of the TV weeping with joy as some dimwitted young woman and her dude get it on in the rain... But... Well, it's turned out that True Love is, like... An actual _thing_!... After everything that's happened since coming to Storybrooke, I understand _that _much... So... Yeah! I think_ curious_ is perfectly applicable.._. I_ would be _curious_ if someone told me they could show me or take me to my 'True Love'."

Emma shrugs; proffering her curiously in-diminishing canteen to the Mayor, who shakes her head with theatrical disdain.

"I don't do rum."

"Suit yourself... So...?"

"I was _apprehensive_, not curious... Well... Maybe a_ little_... But it was also a case of simply wanting to believe that there could be more to my existence than living in the hateful castle with that old man and his insipid daughter."

She pauses; waiting for Emma to give an indignant cry as such words are used to describe her mother, but the blonde simply murmurs

"I can buy that..."

Raising an eyebrow, Regina glances at her companion, before scoffing irritably

"What would_ you_ know on the matter?"

"On that _particular_ matter? Nothing. But what would _you_ know about what_ I_ know about... I'm taking your side, and you can take it or leave it... Now carry on with your story."

Pursing her lips thoughtfully, the Queen sighs, before continuing slowly.

"Whatever my feelings on the matter were... I allowed her to bring me to him..."

She shoots a glance back at Tink, but the fairy remains preoccupied with mapping the stars, and she imagines such a reprieve from Emma's immediate hostility will be entirely welcome. Smirking, she sneaks a sly look at the young woman in question and surprises herself as her resultant reaction borders dangerously on bemused affection.

No.

Not affection.

She supposes she's just grown used to the Sheriff's ways, and given the unpredictability of their ongoing circumstances; a little touch of normality doesn't go amiss.

"Did you guys talk?"

Emma asks through a mouthful of rum; her own thoughts lingering on the possibility that if the Mayor can conjure liquor, she may also be able to manage a couple of pancakes.

"No... I never even saw his face..."

"Oh?"

"She led me to a tavern... I saw him... The back of him... And I just... I couldn't do it."

"Well... It's a big thing..."

The blonde offers cautiously, and the Mayor frowns; such a unbiased response not one she had been expecting.

"It is..."

"I mean... It's one thing to be told your happiness is out there_ somewhere_... It's a whole other thing to _accept_ it."

"... Love?"

"_Happiness_."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_I'm going to stop apologising that I have no clue where this is going. You'll either read it or you won't, haha. If you do, and you feel so inclined, reviews are always nice :) Especially to break up the boredom of unemployment!_ :)

* * *

Following Emma's rather uncharacteristic- at least in Regina's eyes- insight on her situation born from the fear- yes, she supposes it had been fear, though she would never admit to such a thing by this term out loud- of following through with the fairy's promise of happiness, the brunette lapses into moody silence.

Something which goes unopposed by the Sheriff, who stalks quietly beside her, nursing the canteen.

The Queen sighs; the topic having put her in a somewhat foul mood, and yet a little curious as to how the blonde has come by her sudden wisdom. Dark eyes flickering as Emma unsheathes her sword and whacks away some of the low hanging vines that impede their way, she chuckles lightly at the clear enjoyment the younger woman garners from the activity.

"I must say, I would never have taken you for the _violent_ type, dear..."

She smirks when the Sheriff glances back at her in surprise, and the blonde rolls her eyes when she confirms the Mayor's words for sarcasm.

"Fine, get hit in the face if you'd rather."

"I'd rather not... So, go on..."

"...'Go on' what?"

"Well, _you_ instigated this idle chatter; it's your turn. I believe you were telling me how your own liquored trysts have been rather less savoury than mine..."

Arched eyebrows raise in surprise at the catty flair to the brunette's tone, before Emma smirks and plays along; after all, she supposes the darker woman's decidedly amiable gesture of swapping water for rum warrants at least _some_ form of retribution from her side.

"Well, let's see... What would you like to know about? Edible underwear? Threesomes? That pesky little sex tape?"

Sienna coals widen in the darkness, as Regina gives the blonde a run for her money; her brows almost disappearing into her hairline.

"I-I-... You what!? You're-"

"-Totally messing with you, Madame Mayor."

"I see."

"Sorry, when I said that before, I had meant more just that fairytale sex and city sex probably differ in more ways than just the use of contraception. I mean, I_ could_ run you through a list of acts of sexual deviance in a sequential order, but, I mean, do you _really_ want to know why I'm not allowed back inside two separate Wendys' establishments?"

"... I don't even know who Wendy _is_, and I'd imagine not, dear."

Nodding, the Sheriff proffers a mischievous smile as she tips the rum back with practiced finesse; a rather unfortunate move on her part, as it is at this moment that the brunette's eye-rolling turns into a frown and she enquires

"What on earth is a sex 'tape'?"

Spluttering, Emma struggles to swallow her mouthful, before throwing a scolding look towards the Mayor who simply purses her lips in response.

"Uh... Like a video tape."

"A video tape?"

"Right, of you having sex."

"_Me having_-"

"-Well not _you_! Not to my knowledge anyway, Madame Mayor... No, as in people film themselves, you know, doing it."

"For what purpose?"

"Shit, _I_ don't know... Why does anybody do_ anything_?"

"So why did you decide to do it then? If-"

"-I was winding you up!"

"So you _haven't_ made one then? One of these, hmm, 'sex tapes'?"

"No!"

The blonde cries incredulously, and the darker woman chuckles cruelly before calling the Sheriff's earlier bluff.

"Calm down, I was, how did you put it? 'Messing with you', dear."

A furious glower, but the Queen pays this little mind; enjoying the ease with which she is able to rile the younger woman up, much like always.

She negates to acknowledge the heat their chosen topic has brought to her cheeks; supposing crass company breeds crass conversation.

Boring of pretending to be insulted, Emma looks back over her shoulder and sighs.

"I never _got_ Tinkerbell."

"Got her how?"

"She just seemed like a bit of a lame character... In the _movies_ I mean."

The blonde hastens to add with a blush; they have already covered the Queen's irritation at being referred it as a 'character' on numerous occasions; most recently during a very rare trip on the Mayor's part- but then, her reasoning had been purely business- down to the Rabbit Hole to find the Sheriff happily inebriated and of the loud opinion that she'd always preferred Malificent.

A brisk tap on the shoulder, and the sweetly proposed question of what the blonde might make of dragons hidden beneath libraries had both shut the younger woman up, and very nearly sent her falling off her stool.

Whether surprised at being prodded, or simply the unlikely presence of the woman to whom the guilty finger had belonged to, Regina can't say for sure.

"Yes... Well... In the 'movies', your boyfriend resembles an aristocratic, moustachioed buffoon, so-"

"-Will you give that a rest? I mean _really_... And anyway, in the newer version, you're pretty pervy and bathe in_ milk,_ so there you have it."

"...Does wonders for the skin, dear."

Regina smirks, and the Sheriff has a hard time refraining from joining her.

"Oh well, I guess Tinkerbell's still preferable to Rapunzel."

The blonde mutters, and the darker woman raises her brow; finding Emma's take on things to be rather amusing when not directed towards herself of those playing a part in her upbringing.

"For any _particular_ reason, or just mere jealousy?"

The brunette quips, offering the younger woman's unusually long hair a pointed look which sends green eyes rolling irritably.

"I think I can keep my envy at bay; dragging behind matted tangles in this shithole doesn't sound like a good time, anyway."

"Yes, I can see why having had to do so would put you off wanting it any longer."

A look of disdain.

A smirk in return.

Emma sighs.

"No, my_ issue_ is that if her hair was goddamn long enough to toss out the window and allow some prince to climb his way up and save her, _surely_ it was also long enough to tie to something heavy in the room she was locked in and lower herself down... No waiting around or man required."

"...This is a recurring, deep-seated emotional problem for you, isn't it, dear? Men?"

The teasing quality to Regina's tone has the younger woman narrowing her eyes and proffering her companion a withering look, before replying smartly

"Yeah? Well your last one didn't seem to mind..."

Sighing, the brunette raises her palms in a weary show of truce; putting an end to their familiar bickering before pinching and hair pulling can ensue.

Up above them, the night sky has finally completed its shimmering tapestry.

From behind the others, the fairy casts her gaze down from the stars and studies the two women that stalk ahead thoughtfully. She can catch nothing but the odd word of what either of them says, but the murmuring of voices is both constant and melodic in a queerly companionable way.

Frowning, Tinkerbell hones her attention in on the retreating form of the Queen; watching for signs of foul play or malicious intent, but, when the woman in question raises her hand in a way that might seem threatening when familiar with her ominous power, she simply sends a bristling thicket of thorns that cross their paths up ahead flickering suddenly ablaze with a a curious purple fire that dissipates to nothing after only a couple of seconds. The blonde's shoulders shudder tellingly, and the younger woman leans slightly in towards the brunette and drawls something which has the latter following suit.

Raising her voice, the fairy calls for the attention of the peculiar couple that precede her, and she points over to a fallen tree when she receives it.

"The stars are out, we should be able to use them now. I need to stop for a while to put their information to use... Could I take a look at your map?"

She holds her hand out to Emma, who regards the proffered appendage thoughtfully, before moving to comply.

Taking the crumpled paper with an irritable murmur of thanks- the Sheriff's sudden stoic attitude not lost on the fairy- Tink perches down upon rugged bark and consults the sky once more.

Licking rum from her lips pensively, Emma eventually saunters over to point at a small shaded patch on the parchment.

"We camped there... I think. Well, no, I _know_ we did... It's just it won't stay still on the page... I know that sounds-"

"-It sounds like you were given this map by Pan."

"... Yeah."

"As I was telling Regina, the island has a way of messing with you. The stars are true though, and they'll lead us to where we need to be... You camped by the caverns?"

"Yes... Uh, there was a big cave we needed to open to enter, and then there's a bunch of smaller places in a little cove... If you... If you've been here a while, then maybe you'll know it. A boy called Neal once camped out in the caves nearby where we set up our things..."

"... The name doesn't ring any bells, no."

Tink frowns; visually assessing Emma's age, and- providing that what her guise reveals is factual- imagining she herself would already have inhabited this hateful island for quite some time before the blonde was even conceived. She supposes this 'Neal' the Queen's friend (but not friend!) speaks of could be many years her elder and thus before the fairy's time in Neverland, but it would be curious that Emma would know of anyone here without having met them...

An older brother, perhaps?

No... Legend of the curse had reached even these far shores, and, in knowing the blonde's name now, she knows of her lineage also.

No, she must simply be mistaken; as even if Pan _had_ taken the boy before recruiting the fairy, he would still be here...

Pan's boys do not age... Some die, yes, but not many, and she is familiar with the names carved into the rock on the North shore. No 'Neal's, and Pan's boys do not leave...

Well. Almost all of them.

"You must be mistaken."

"You think I'm_ lying_ to you!?"

Instantly aggressive, and the fairy clenches her jaw in order to refrain from offering insight on this aggravating little personality flaw that she imagines the woman Regina brought here might not wish to hear. Pulling herself under control, she opens her mouth to inform the blonde that this is in _no_ way what she had said, when the brunette speaks up from her rather arrogant stance away from the collected mulch at their feet.

"Neal wasn't here, Emma."

"What?"

The Sheriff whirls round to regard her incredulously, and the darker woman shrugs; her tone when she continues patronisingly patient in a way that suggests such things should be painfully obvious.

"I don't know when or where 'Neal' originated... But _here_ he would have been Baelfire, Miss Swan."

"Baelfire?!"

Tinkerbell repeats; openly astonished.

"You knew Baelfire?"

Emma asks; suddenly a little less hostile in favour of guarded curiosity.

"Of course... I... He was a boy here. A _good_ boy... You two know him?"

Regina thins her lips a little awkwardly- murmuring that she would call him an acquaintance through blood at best- before nodding to the Sheriff in a way that suggests she thinks Emma should take this one. Looking back to the fairy, the younger woman sighs, before nodding in the affirmative and explaining

"He's my son's... He's Henry's father."

"Oh!"

Tink offers, looking the blonde up and down with fresh interest that has the latter bristling and closing off instantly. The fairy takes little offence- perceiving this behaviour as a simple personality trait rather than purposeful rudeness- and supposes she has greater faith in Baelfire's judge of character than Regina's. Adopting a slightly friendlier tone, she enquires conversationally

"How strange. How is he?"

"Dead."

The blonde offers in return, and Tink swallows; imagining she might have a fair way to go with this one before she loosens up around her. Looking to Regina awkwardly, the brunette sighs, and points to the map.

"I think you'd better get to work on those stars, dear..."


End file.
